To the best of the present applicant's knowledge, there is no prior art in this area. However the applicant believes that a probable prior art solution probably exists in the form of a large enough buffer on the non-synchronous receive data side of the interface to accommodate at least an entire frame of received data information.
The present invention, in one embodiment, utilized information in a low frequency data frame which contained information equivalent to that in six different frames of a synchronized data source. Through an analysis of the timing involved, I was able to use three cells in the data buffer for each line of the pair whereby the synchronized pair are utilizing the same access sequence to the respective read and write data buffers while the non-synchronized pair used a standard algorithm for the transmit side to read from the data buffer in a non-interfering matter and used the time skew between framing bits of the transmit and receive section of the non-synchronized pair to ascertain the appropriate cell for writing the first data occurring after the framing bit of the received data to prevent interference with the reading of that data as the synchronized pair.
It is thus an object of the present invention to minimize the data buffer size requirements in an interface between a synchronized pair of data transmission means and a non-synchronized pair of data transmission means.